leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.17
* PROJECT 2015 skins |Release = September 2, 2015 |Related = * 5.17 patch notes |Prev = V5.16 |Next = V5.18 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * PROJECT skins ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon0909 PROJECT.png|PROJECT ProfileIcon0910 PROJECT Yi.png|PROJECT: Yi ProfileIcon0911 PROJECT Zed.png|PROJECT: Zed ProfileIcon0912 PROJECT Leona.png|PROJECT: Leona ProfileIcon0913 PROJECT Fiora.png|PROJECT: Fiora ProfileIcon0914 PROJECT Lucian.png|PROJECT: Lucian The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Ward PROJECT Event ;PROJECT Sync :The following in-game event has been added. * Your team earns 1 Sync point for each player with Optic Enhancer Wards and 2 points for each PROJECT skins. ** 2 Sync Points - Your team's Champions and Minions now spawn into the game with a PROJECT animation. ** 4 Sync Points - Your team's Melee and Caster minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ** 6 Sync Points - Your team's Siege and Cannon minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ;PROJECT First Strike :The PROJECT skins will be enabled in the store on September 8th. *Purchasing one of the (new) PROJECT skins during the first week of release will permanently unlock exclusive loading screen cards. (Offer ends September 15 23:59 PDT). **Unlike other skins, PROJECT Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed will not go on sale at for the first week of their release. *The Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed skins will go on sale for for the third week of their release: September 17 00:01 to September 24 23:59. They Are Coming * A new teaser has been released on Summoner's Rift in this patch. This teaser is in the same vein as previous teasers for and . They Are Coming promo.png|They Are Coming League of Legends V5.17 HUD ;Spectator HUD * Reskinned to match the in-game HUD. ;New Features * Toggle to enable ability costs in the Interface menu. * Restored health/resource bar animations (toggled from the Interface menu). * Restored the custom augment/evolution mechanics for Viktor and Kha'Zix. * Surrender box is now smaller and slightly transparent. * Ability icons now briefly flash when their cooldown is reduced by another effect. ;Bug Fixes * Chat box position no longer resets between games. * The missing indicator no longer covers the respawn timers. * Champion passive icons now grey out while on cooldown. Champions ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 335. * ** Additional damage per soldier removed. The slow is still reapplied. * ** will no longer cause a phantom attack to occur alongside his soldier attacks. ** will now cause his soldiers to attack twice. ** Fixed a bug where two soldiers attacking slightly out of sync would each deal full damage, even on a single attack. * ** Fixed a bug where Azir would stop dashing upon collision with the soldier even if the soldier was still moving. * ** Fixed a bug where units would sometimes be knocked back too far. ** The wall is now more forgiving to units that appear inside the wall when attempting to blink over it. ** Soldiers not connected to the formation due to terrain causing them to be pushed to the side will now dissolve upon the wall being fully formed. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * ** Bloodrage renamed to Noxian Might. * ** Fixed a bug where summoner spells were disabled during the wind-up. * ** If the empowered attack scores the kill, Darius refunds 30 mana and 50% of the cooldown. ; * ** Draven generates 2 bonus Adoration stacks if he kills 6 minions in a row without dropping an axe. ** Starting at 150 stacks and for every 100 stacks thereafter, an announcement will appear in allied chat stating the fact. ** If Draven cashes in at least 150 stacks on-kill, an announcement will appear in allied chat stating the fact. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Active base damage reduced to from . ** Active Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** The damage amplifier now only affects magic damage (no longer affects physical damage). ; * ** Delay between casts implemented at seconds. ** Armor penetration reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug where the attack wasn't triggering against structures * ** On Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline, Garen gains twice the resists per kill ( ). * ** Issuing attack commands while spinning will now make Garen path slightly closer to his target. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Percent health damage reduced to at all ranks from of target's maximum health}}. ; * ** Refresh rate increased. Allies moving into or out of the area will gain/lose the effects more abruptly. * ** Base range reduced to 850 from 1100. ** Range increase per second increased to 35% from 20%. Maximum range remains roughly the same. * ** Heal per second Ability power ratio reduced to from . *** Total Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Passive damage reduced to of target's maximum health}} from of target's maximum health}}. ** Passive cooldown per target increased to 10 from 6. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 at all ranks from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Secondary target will now receive full damage and snare duration. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * Emotes ** Dance animation speed now scales with Master Yi's current movement speed. * ** Fixed a bug where and were not reducing Alpha Strike's cooldown. ; * ** Tooltip updated to indicate that the second shot critically strikes on-kill. ; * ** Ghosts now use Mordekaiser's level to calculate their base stats. * ** Revival effects will now break the tether upon being triggered (e.g. Guardian's Angel). * ** Range increase to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Olaf was knocked back by ; * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from . Attack delay reduced to from 0. ; * ** No longer grant 15 bonus fury upon . ; * ** Base Heal reduced to from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed changed to 70-120 (at levels 1 to 18) from 100 at all levels. ** Bonus attack speed changed to 43-160% from (6% 'Skarner's''' level''| %}} ** Maximum mana regen per second reduced to 2% from 3%. ** Fixed a bug where Skarner would gain the bonuses even if his target resists the stun/suppression. ** On Twisted Treeline, the position of spires are changed so that their zones no longer overlap. ; * ** Duration of debuff when applied by basic attacks increased to 7 seconds from 5. * ** Enemy champion regurgitate range increased to 200 from 100. ; * ** Cooldown changed to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where an additional Shuriken would sometimes not appear if cast too quickly after . ** Fixed a bug where an additional Shuriken would sometimes be thrown if was cast quickly enough after Razor Shuriken. * ** Fixed a bug where triggering a revival effect (e.g. Guardian Angel) would prevent Zed from reactivating Death Mark. ** Fixed a bug where the shadow created by Death Mark would sometimes last indefinitely. Items ; *Fixed a bug where it was granting 250 health. Undocumented changes These changes were not written in official patch notes but active in client: * Updated options when pressed on a friend with right click. Patch Rundown References de:V5.17 pl:V5.17 Category:Patch notes